A conventional tile such as made of marble stone may be paved on a ground surface. Such a marble-stone tile is too hard and may cause injury to a child or an infant when collapsing or falling down to impact the marble tile. Even the marble tile may give a comfortable cooling feeling for someone treading on the marble tiles in summer season. However, in a cold weather season, the marble tile will cause a dislike cold feeling for the user.
A wooden tile may have its decorative meaning due to the wooden texture on an esthetic point of view. However, when frequently flushing and washing the tiles embedded on a floor by water, the wooden tiles may be corroded or damaged, causing maintenance problem. Meanwhile, the cost for installing the wooden tiles is expensive.
A conventional plastic tile by unrolling a plastic sheet and coating on the floor surface can be provided for substituting the wooden tiles for reducing the installation cost of tiles. However, the plastic sheet coated on the floor surface will become deformed or corrugated after a long time service as subjected to a user's body pressure treading the plastic sheet on the ground surface, influencing an interior decoration.